The birds and the bees
by LollaChi
Summary: Ayane is a small girl who is tired of the city. Now thanks to Vaughn, She end up moving to Waffle Island. New friends,New Begining but what about love?  OCxVaughn,OcxGill. Put all your kids away, there will be lemon ;D  first timer here


**Chapter One: Leaving**

**Author's lame comment/rant: I've been playing Animal Parade for a while now and it was fun (hard =[) then I got curious about the Tree of Tranquility so tried it out and thought of a story.. Yeah… Here we go.**

* * *

><p>"The city is boring, full of lame and rude people. What ever happen to human kindness and all? BLEH!" said a small, thin girl with black hair with a Japanese bun hair style. She have a white eye patch on her left eye with a big X drawn on it.<p>

A tall silvered hair and muscular boy walk up to the girl, stares at her with his amethyst eyes as if he is going to pick her up and throw her. He does have the look as if he could do that.

"Hey fun size, stop playing with my paper work and thinking about how boring the city is." He said.

The girl gasp "Vaughn you can read minds? Le gasp!" she covers her mouth in a sarcastic way while spinning around his chair.

He holds on to the chair's support to stop the spinning-ness."You do this and telling me this so often, it's a no brainer". He rolled his eyes "if you're so bored why don't you move to a none-city place? There's this island name Waffle Town, they have free space and farm land space for ya. I heard it from my partner Grey, who's been working there. He said, the neighbors are really nice." He explains while picking her up and placing her on the ground.

"Vaughn, that sounds awesome! Will you be coming?" she shouted with sparkling eyes and hands claps together.

"Nope, I will be visiting with the animal business and such don't worry about me. I knew you would be all lame about it so I called there and also bought you boat tickets".He looked down at her and reaching out for her hands as they intertwine and walk out of the office and to the car.

Vaughn explains more about the island in detail and shows her the browser as they drove home. They crossed the city street, with many tall big buildings and busy people. They drive up into one of the tall stylish apartment building, into a small yet plenty of space room they called home.

"Waaaaah~! I'm so excited about this! A new life" the small girl jumping up and down the bed still having sparkly eyes, day dreaming about it, as she was about to slip on her own clothes on the bed.

"Fun size, watch out!" Vaughn slide over and caught her in his arm.

The girl smile "that was so fun! It might be boring living by myself with no Vaughn" the girl look up, frowning at him and wraps her arms around him and fell asleep where they both fell on the floor.

Vaughn sighed "I want you to live on your own without me and start fresh but its hard letting you go when you're such a klutz Ayane". He kissed her on the head softly frowning as he too fell asleep on the floor.

Next morning…

"Okay! I'm all set! Cloths, hat, stuffed animal box, Vaughn's neck badana, blah blah blah…LETS GO!" the short girl excitedly skipped out the door.

"Fun sizes get back here! You forgot your backpack!" he grabs her by the collar and drag her back into their apartment. Shaking his head at her while putting on her backpack "Geez you make me feel as if I'm a fifty years old dad, you know that".

A handsome guy with long silver hair wearing leopard print button up shirt and black pants "getting ready to go Aya?" he held her chin up leading down.

"Knock it off will you?" Vaughn pulls Skye's hands away giving him a deadly glare.

Skye pout and put his hands on his hip "aww come on Vaughn really? You couldn't even let me touch even on the last day? That's not fair mister you do it all the time!". He points to the Vaughn on the chest, while Ayane have no idea what' going on as always with a question mark over her head.

Vaughn look away angrily and it feels as if the back of his head would shoot laser at Skye.

….

"Alright Aya, this is it. You remember to take care of yourself. IF ANYTHING HAPPEN CALL ME RIGHT AWAY! If I get there and see something stupid I'm going rage so hard you're going to wish you never met those people." He waves his fist up while giving out "death" aura to the point stranger would run off crying after bumping into him and receive a furry glare.

"Okie dokie mister!" the small girl smiles kindly and sweetly. She tip toe herself up as he lean down to kiss her on the lips softly holding her. She pushes him out, ran and jumps on the ferry just in times as the loud signal coming out, warning that it's going to leave.

Skye puts his hands on Vaughn's shoulder and they both sigh. "Its time you let her go Vaughn, better to let her not be so attached to you before she founds out the truth. Come on lets go grab a drink, drink until the suns come up again."

Ayane walks out to the deck and looking at the island the ferry is heading and sigh "Vaughn, I miss you already..."

"Why looking so down missy?" an old man in his 50-ish walk out smoking a pipe with a kind look on his face.

Ayane startled as she turn around "Oh! Good afternoon sir."

He walks closer and shake her hand "the name is Pascal, I've been traveling back and forth that island shipping and delivering for years. Haven't seen much people traveling there for a while now.".

"Well you're looking at the new resident there sir. And I am Ayane" She smirk and points her thumbs at herself.

"Nice to meet you Ayane, I saw you have a gloomy look over there so I thought I might come over for a chitchat and see why is my only customer so sad." He joked.

"Oh… I'm just missing someone already.. And a little nervous I guess" she look down at the wooden floors.

"Don't worry girl, its what everyone feels when they move to a new place. Why with your attitude earlier you will do just fine" he swig his arms up trying to show her confident.

The clouds got thicker and the wave start getting bigger making a loud thunder sound, shaking the ferry. Pascal and Ayane ran inside for shelter but the storm shakes so much Ayane passed out. She was a beautiful lady with wings and long green hair in her dreams, she was saying something but Ayane couldn't hear a sound"

Ayane woke up into a small room that seems to be giving a warm aura to the place, she walked down stairs finding out that the place was an inn. A chubby lady with pink hair cooking something that smells like delicious crab soup, and a skinny short hair lady cleaning the table. As soon as they saw her coming down both drop whatever they were doing and rushed toward Ayane.

"My, you're awake!" said the skinny lady putting the back of her hands on Ayane's forehead.

"I'm guessing you're not a sea person" the chubby one chuckled.

"I'm Colleen" the skinny women smile motherly at her.

"And I'm Yolanda Im the chef here" the other one said.

A man walk into the scene that look like he was in his thirty or fortyish introduce himself as Jake and explain what happen while Ayane passed out. As she walked out the door she met a chubby short man with grey hair introducing himself as the mayor of waffle town. He seems really fruity, she thought as she smile and nodding. The mayor showed her around town and a ranch where she will be staying until her new house is finish. The farmer was cranky but his wife seems to be ok, they also have a daughter. She dress like a hippie with flower skirt and have a braided headband. The hippie girl was nice and kind, like a mother Ayane once remember. Her name is Anissa. Next was a girl name Kathy, who look and is a wild type and they both hit it off great. At first everyone was scared to talk to her because of her eye patch but after meeting her, everyone came to love her especially the adults.

In three day and two nights staying at the Souffle Farm Ayane Shows Craig, the cranky farmer who is awesome and kick ass. Ayane's new house was finished it was a small house but very nice and simple inside like how Vaughn would like it she though and smile to herself.

Ayane continues to explore around the mining place she met a black smith's apprentice, he look buff with spiky hair and look nice also but she didn't think much.

Then she met a hyper boy name Luke with blue hair and a flaming bandana on his head. "Yo, Bo. Who is that cute chick walking toward us?" Luke ask the other carpet apprentice. Right when Bos about to explain she walked up.

"Hiya! The name is Ayane, I just moved in." Ayane salute to the carpet apprentices.

"Im Awesome ass Luke and this is one of my men Baby Bo" Luke excited salute back as Bo bow to ayane

"Please to me you" Bo replied.

He told her that her eye patch made Ayane look "So bad ass". She thought Luke is funny and a weirdo at the same time, in a good way weird like a childish one.

Coming into the clinic to thank the doctor for helping like the ladies in the Inn said, Ayane met Jin. He has long black hair and glasses. He seems mature for his age and very polite she thought he could use a few round of booze and loosen up a little bit.

"Time to get going to the town hall and submit my resident paper " Ayane said to herself skipping toward town square. She met a blond boy with slightly emo hair style. "Why hello there, I don't think we've met" she said.

"Oh pff how can anyone not know me? I'm the Mayor's one and only son, Gill Hamilton. You must be Ayane I assume." Gill gives a sarcastic look. "I never thought some idiot would be fool by the browser my father made" he smirks at her.

"Well excuse me but your assumption is wrong, I infact did not just read from the browser. I did some research on it and talked with someone who moved here to do business here" She stuck her out in a cute way that made Gill turn aside and laugh.

He acts like a loner, he gives that snobbish vibe but he have sad blue eyes. At first Gill thought Ayane was some un-educated and a total ditz but after listening to her and having a conversation with her he was caught up in her fascinating world and words like everyone else..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think?**


End file.
